


Corona de rosas

by LasSebastianas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Homoromantic, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Original Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasSebastianas/pseuds/LasSebastianas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es navidad y a Ethan se le ha echado el tiempo encima con los regalos. En el centro comercial en el cual va a comprarlos se toma con Norman, al cual le llama la atención hasta el punto de seguirle.<br/>¿Qué pasará entre ellos dos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corona de rosas

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de este One shot son los mismos que los del fic que estoy escribiendo de Pétalos de rosa, aunque la historia no sea la misma.  
> Espero que os guste <3

-Debo darme prisa o no voy a poder mirar suficientes tiendas.- se dijo a si mismo Ethan mientras se ataba los zapatos para salir a comprar regalos de su familia.

Se le había echado el tiempo encima, como siempre. Llevaba un mes diciéndose a si mismo que al día siguiente se iría a comprarlos pero al final nunca lo hacía hasta hoy, 24 de diciembre. Decir que era un desastre es decir poco. Salió de su casa como una bala para coger el tren que le llevaría al centro comercial más grande de la zona, el Palace of shops. Llegó justísimo para cogerlo, un poco más y habría perdido 20 minutos esperando.

Después de media hora de viaje, por fin estaba en el centro comercial. Estaba abarrotado, un río de gente salía y entraba en el centro, a la vez. Había ido solo porque no aguantaba la compañía cuando iba a comprar ya al final le acababan agobiando de una forma u otra, fuera quien fuera. Era muy lento eligiendo los regalos que iba a comprar porque buscaba los perfectos y esos no se encuentran en cualquier tienda sin buscar. El primero regalo que buscaría sería para su hermana. Ella había hecho muchísimo por él y se lo agradecería por toda su vida. Conseguía hacerle sonreír cuando más lloraba o cuando más oscuro veía su camino. Ella era la única persona que conocía, de algún modo, sus secretos más guardados. Se dirigió hacia una tienda de arte donde vendían cuadros, figuras y más materiales para poder crear tus propias obras.

A su hermana le encantaba pintar, era una de sus grandes pasiones. Por eso le pensaba comprar un muñeco el cual puedes doblarle cualquier articulación para crear poses y pinturas buenas. Sería el regalo perfecto para ella, eso era seguro. Se pasó un buen rato comparando los materiales para saber cual era de mejor calidad y le iba a durar más. Luego iban sus padres. Con su padre no tenía mucho contacto, siempre le intentaba evitar todo lo posible, por lo que seguramente le acabaría cogiendo una colonia, como hacía todos los años. Pero...¿qué le podía comprar su madre? Un regalo para una madre es siempre difícil de elegir. A su madre le encantaba cocinar dulces: como tartas, magdalenas... Pero sería raro regalarle solo cosas de cocina. Mientras iba en su mundo, pensando en el regalo perfecto para su madre, alguien se chocó contra él, tirándole al suelo.

-Auch.- soltó en cuanto sintió el porrazo en su culo. Ante él había un chico corpulento y muy alto. Su pelo era de un color rubio, pero un rubio extraño que nunca lo había visto en nadie. Tenía pinta de ser mucho mayor que él.

-Mira por donde vas, enano.- dijo secamente. Su voz pegaba a la perfección con su aspecto, grave. Ayudó a Ethan a levantarse, tendíendole una mano de mala manera. Éste se quedó embelesado durante unos segundos hasta que recordó el poco tiempo que le quedaba. ¡En media hora cerraban todas las tiendas!

Le sonrió y salió corriendo hacia la tienda la cual podría contener el regalo de su madre: un abrigo. Su madre le había hablado tantas veces de él que ya o sabía si se lo decía porque quería mandarle una indirecta como regalo o lo hacía sin querer porque le gustaba, pero el caso es que era una oportunidad intachable. Después de una larga espera en la cola para pagar, el abrigo era suyo. Había dudado de qué talla debía cogerle a su madre y el color cosa que le consumió todo el tiempo que le quedaba, incluso hasta casi le echaron de la tienda de lo que tardaba en decidirse. Solo le faltaba el regalo para su padre y todas las tiendas estaban cerradas.

-Da igual, si ni si quiera él me va a regalar nada, nunca lo hace.- dijo entre dientes, dolido por la realidad de su relación por parte paterna.

Cuando salió del centro comercial, ya con las luces a casi apagar, estaba nevando. Los copos de nieve eran notables y se estaban empezando a acumular en el suelo. Si no se daba prisas eso le causaría problemas para volver a casa en tren. Además, se estaba haciendo de noche y seguro que su familia ya le estaba esperando para hacer la cena de noche buena. Salió pitando hasta la estación, la cual estaba a unos 5 minutos de él, y cuando llegó no había nadie, ni una sola persona o tren. Eso era mala señal. ¿Habrían cortado el tráfico de trenes? Se acercó a un letrero para investigar qué pasaba.

*Le informamos que las lineas de tren serán cortadas esta noche debido a la fuerte nevada que se ha pronosticado para hoy por la noche, sentimos las molestias*

Mierda, lo que le faltaba. Sus padres le matarían. ¿Ahora dónde iba a ir ahora? Su casa estaba demasiado lejos y se había gastado casi todo su dinero en los regalos, solo tenía lo justo para volver en tren. Se sentó en uno de los bancos de la estación, resguardado de la nieve. Empezaba a bajar la temperatura notablemente y sus manos se estaban congelando. Mientras se las soplaba para calentarlas, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban hacia él.

-Disculpa, ¿sabes si va a pasar algún tren? Es que me parece raro que solo haya una persona en toda la estación.- Ethan, al dirigirle la mirada se da cuenta que es el chico con el cual se había chocado en el centro comercial.- OH, eres tú.- dijo sonriendo, haciendo enmudecer de vergüenza al peliazul.

-N-no, han cortado la linea por esta noche. Dice que va a hacer mal tiempo.- le respondió. Su cara estaba empezando a adquirir color carmín. El chico le había ayudado a levantarse cuando cayó y él se fue sin decirle ni gracias, había sido maleducado con él.

-Chss.- chasqueó los dientes el contrario.- Que pena.- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Ethan, dejando sus compras a un lado y recostándose contra la pared que tenían tras de ellos. El rubio echó la mirada hacia arriba.

-Yo... lo siento por lo de antes, no te pedí perdón.- dijo avergonzado. No solía hacer eso, pero le corrió mucha prisa ir a aquella tienda. El contrario hizo una señal de negación con la cabeza para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Bueno, ¿vives muy lejos de aquí em...?- se quedó callado unos segundos pensando en cómo preguntarle el nombre sin parecer un acosador.- Yo me llamo Norman...¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-E-ethan, me llamo Ethan.- dijo entrecortadamente, frotando sus manos entumecidas por el frío.-Vivo bastante lejos, en la zona residencial del este.- ¿Por qué quería saber donde vivía? Le resultaba extraño que alguien se interesara por él así como así.

-Oh, pues si que vives lejos, Ethan.-respondió dando más importancia a la pronunciación de su nombre. Cuando le mencionó, su corazón dio un latido más fuerte de lo normal. "NO NO NO NO, otra vez no" se dijo a si mismo.-¿Qué podemos hacer? Porque estamos en la misma situación ambos.

¿Que qué podían hacer? se preguntó sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Ahora mismo lo único en lo que pensaba era en llamar a sus padre para avisarles de que iba a llegar tarde, muy tarde, a su casa por culpa de la nevada. A lo mejor Norman tenía móvil con el cual poder realizar la llamada. Había inspeccionado toda la parada, pero no había encontrado ninguna cabina de teléfono.

-Perdona, ¿tienes móvil? Necesito hacer una llamada...A mis padres- dijo Ethan intentando sonar amistoso. Hablar así siempre le funcionaba para conseguir las cosas más fácilmente, pero el contrario negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-No, no tengo. No me gustan las nuevas tecnologías.- confesó. Eso era un problema.-Pero... mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí. Si no te importa andar unos kilómetros, puedes llamar desde allí.- sugirió. ¿Ir a su casa? Si le acababa de conocer, sería demasiado raro. Agachó la cabeza, aun más avergonzado.

-N-no pero muchas gracias.

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? ¿Tienes algún otro sitio para ir?.- preguntó intrigado. Norman intentaba parecer interesado por el contrario para que no se le notaran sus verdaderas intenciones. Ethan enmudeció, no tenía respuesta para aquellas preguntas. El rubio se dio cuenta de ello y le siguió presionando.-Vente a mi casa, no me importa. Además, no puedo dejarte aquí solo, con la que se avecina.- dijo señalando al suelo, el cual tenía ya casi un dedo de grosor la acumulación de nieve-Vamos.

Norman cogió las bolsas de los dos y agarró de la mano de la mano a Ethan. El peliazul opuso resistencia, pero al ver que no podía hacer nada contra aquél chico que le doblaba en todo, se dejó llevar. ¿Es que Norman estaba loco? Invitando una persona que no conoce de nada a su casa, era muy peligroso. La baja temperatura se estaba empezando a notar demasiado, tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido. Si no fuera porque Norman seguía tirando de él, estaría tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse. Además la nieve les estaba oponiendo muchísima resistencia para caminar. Después de unos largos 20 minutos andando como podían, llegaron al edificio de Norman. Echó la mirada hacia arriba y los pisos se perdían en el infinito.

Al entrar en el portal cogieron el ascensor. Subieron 10 plantas hasta que llegaron al piso del rubio. En la puerta del rubio había colgada una corona de navidad un tanto extraña, en vez de las plantas normales que debería tener había rosas, pero le llamó mucho la atención. Primero entró Norman y luego Ethan. Después de quitarse los zapatos le llevó hacia el teléfono. Con cuidado marcó los números de su casa y llamó.

-¿Si? ¿Quien es?.- era la voz de su madre y se le notaba bastante nerviosa.

-Hola mamá, soy yo. Lo siento muchísimo pero cuando iba a volver a casa cortaron la linea de trenes.-hizo una pausa para pensar qué era lo que le iba a decir, porque no podía decirle la verdad, que se iba a quedar en casa de un completo extraño.- Me voy a quedar en un hotel cercano, mañana vuelvo a casa por la mañana, lo siento mucho de veras. Está nevando a horrores y apenas se puede caminar bien por la calle.

-¡Pero si es noche buena!.- exclamó enfadada.- Bueno que sepas que de ésta no vas a salir de rositas, ¡sabes la ilusión que me hace que pasemos noche buena todos juntos, como una familia!.- respiró hondo, intentando calmarse.- Bueno, hasta mañana.- y colgó.

A veces no entendía a su madre, o le trataba bien o se ponía muy borde con él. Antes de dejarle solo para llamar, Norman le había dicho que cuando acabara se dirigiera hacia el salón, o sea, la sala contigua a la que se encontraba ahora mismo, y eso hizo. Cuando llegó, se quedó en la entrada esperando a que el contrario le hiciera alguna señal de poder pasar, se sentía demasiado cohibido en aquella vivienda. El rubio, al darse cuenta de que estaba parado y mirándole desde la entrada, se echó a reír.

-Pasa hombre, que no muerdo.- dijo entre risas, solo él podía pillar el chiste. Ethan entró casi temblando, no llevaba bien el hecho de estar en la casa de un completo desconocido. Norman dio unas palmaditas al suelo para que se sentara al lado suya y así hizo. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaba en tensión y su boca reseca.-Relájate Ethan.- dijo mientras rozaba con una de sus manos el muslo del peliazul.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? El corazón de Ethan empezó a latir cada vez más fuerte. El contrario le sonreía lascivamente. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto de haber picado su anzuelo? Parecía una persona tan normal... La mano del rubio empezó a subir por el interior de sus muslos, creandole una mezcla de cosquillas y quemazón en su interior.

-P-para por favor.- suplicó al contrario. "Otra vez no" su boca pedía una cosa pero su cuerpo otra muy diferente, más bien todo lo contrario. Afortunadamente Norman hizo caso omiso de su petición y siguió subiendo, hasta encontrarse en su zona íntima. El peliazul agachó su cabeza, avergonzado por como reaccionaba su cuerpo. No podía evitarlo, en el fondo sabía que se sentía atraído por los hombres aunque lo negara.

Norman siguió subiendo su mano, acariciando su barriga, pecho, cuello y cara. Una vez que llegó allí rodeó su cabeza y le agarró por la nuca. Presionó sobre esta para acercar su cara hacia la suya, para besarle. "No no no, aléjate de él, sabes lo que puede llegar a pasar" se decía Ethan en su interior intentando reaccionar ante la situación, pero su cuerpo no quería. Otra vez estaba pasando, otra vez se estaba dejando llevar por un chico con el cual se enamoraría locamente y éste le dejaría tirado por ser solo "el rollo de una noche". Lo peor de todo es que no podía evitarlo. El rubio tiró de una de sus piernas para que se le pusiera encima.

Sus cuerpos no paraban de rozarse y sus labios no se separaban ni un milímetro. Ethan, impulsado por la pasión tan fuerte que sentía, empezó a quitarle la camiseta al contrario deseoso de poder ver su torso. Al poco tiempo de habérsela quitado el rubio hizo lo mismo con la del contrario. Ethan empezó a rozar su perfecto torso, se le notaban los oblicuos y eso le volvía aun más loco de lo que estaba. Sus piernas se engancharon a la cintura del contrario en un intento de pegar sus cuerpos más. Norman, por su parte, aprovechó ello para levantar al peliazul con él y llevarlo a su cama. Durante el camino seguían besándose apasionadamente, chocándose con todas las paredes de la casa. Aun no habían despegado los labios desde el primer beso. El rubio, al llegar a su habitación, se apoyó sobre su cama con una mano y con la otra poco a poco iba dejando a Ethan sobre el colchón. Luego éste se puso encima y siguieron con los roces descontrolados. El ambiente estaba empezando a caldearse demasiado. Los pantalones de ambos no duraron mucho más puestos, acabando en el suelo tirados de cualquier forma porque ahora eso no era lo importante. Norman bajó los calzones del contrario lentamente, dejándo al contrario con unas ganas horribles de que terminara ya. Cuando lo hizo, deslizó uno de sus dedos por el trasero del otro, rozando su zona.

-Nhhn.- gimió el otro. Hacía tiempo que no notaba esa sensación que le hacía perder la cabeza. El rubio, deseoso de empezar ya, insertó el dedo dentro suya, haciéndole gemir esta vez más fuerte. Los brazos de Ethan cayeron sobre la cama, sin fuerzas para mantenerlos subidos y enlazarlos de nuevo al cuello del contrario, como había estado haciendo. Norman empezó a hacer movimientos con el dedo en busca del punto G.-Nhhnn- volvió a gemir, ahí estaba. La mente del peliazul estaba en blanco, lo único que sentía era placer, ese placer que había ansiado desde la última vez que hizo esto. En su locura quería más, quería ser suyo enteramente.

El peliblanco extrajo el dedo, bajó sus calzones y acercó su miembro al culo del contrario. Subió las caderas de Ethan hasta una postura que le fuera cómoda para el sexo y, lentamente, penetró a éste. A los segundos siguientes a ambos se les había olvidado cómo respirar. Estaban ardiendo, deseosos de más fricción entre cuerpos. Norman le embistió por primera vez no muy fuerte, haciéndole gemir. A medida que le volvía a embestir más bestia se volvía. Aquello se había vuelto un barullo de gemidos y de aporreos de la cama contra la pared pared. Llegó un punto en que las embestidas llegaron a ser constantes, igual que los gemidos del contrario. Norman, a punto de llegar al éxtasis, agarró el miembro del contrario y empezó a frotarlo para que se fuera con él. Ver la cara del contrario, una cara que se notaba todo el placer que estaba sintiendo, le estaba poniendo demasiado caliente. Después de unas cuantas embestidas más Norman llegó y poco después Ethan.

El rubio cayó encima del contrario, exhausto, y acabaron durmiéndose al poco tiempo.

 

* * *

 

Por la mañana despertaron juntos, abrazados, como si fueran una pareja normal. Cuando Norman se dio cuenta de que el contrario estaba despierto, empezó a acariciarle la cara con una de sus manos.

-¿Es posible querer a alguien en solo una noche?.- preguntó retóricamente al contrario mientras le volvía a besar.

Y tú, ¿piensas que es posible?

Feliz navidad. 


End file.
